


To late to admit

by Stydia_edxts



Category: Stydia - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cantbebotheredman, F/M, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stydia_edxts/pseuds/Stydia_edxts
Summary: . The madmen swiftly whips out a silver handgun and plays with it in his hands before “accidentally” shooting the roof ”Woops”.Longer then expected btw!





	1. The first shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is just an introduction that why it’s so short.

“Just give me the banshee, and no one gets hurt” the theif strictly let out. I don’t know what I feel about stiles, I don’t LIKE him like that but he is just different. That’s why when he ends up in situations like this current one, it terrifies me. How can such a small yet lean porcelain boy be so brave and dumb enough to step in frount of me because someone threatened to tase me. “Oh stiles.. always were the brave one” he says mockingly, “please.. we don’t want to hurt you let us leave and we won’t bother you again”. I know Stiles is afraid but he is trying to be brave, I mean a guy who knows more than he can handle did just pull out a taser. “We can take a taser we have before” stiles says bravely taking a step forward but not before grabbing my hand “stiles don’t”. The thief just lets out a chuckle in response “you might be able to take a taser, but how about a gun?”. The madmen swiftly whips out a silver handgun and plays with it in his hands before “accidentally” shooting the roof ”Woops”. that’s when in the corner of my eye I catch the oh so familiar brown haired beauty. That’s also when I see the stiles jump at the man screaming like a phycho. Two gun shots go of as Allison runs to me and stiles fights the man against a wall before he slides from beneath stiles. “My dad is sherif” he screams hoping to catch the madman’s attention. Stiles takes a few sharp inhales and exhales before turning around to Lydia dazed only then she see’s the two bullet holes in his chest, he stiffens in her arms and his eyes meet the back of his head before our body’s meet the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fic ever!


	2. Don’t let go

Lydia dosnt like crying but she can make an acception when the sweetest boy in the world is bleeding out in her arms. Allison already called the ambulance having a meltdown herself. Then stiles catches a glimps of the strawberry blonde crying and his instincts kick in “ Lydia, your gonna be ok” he let out. she was letting a dying boy comfort her. His eyes started to feel heavy and he can’t help but shut them for just a few seco....”NO! STILES KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! PLEASEEE! Lydia cries out not knowing if he is breathing. Allison’s heart sinks to the pit of her stomach watching the energy filled boy not move a muscle. Then Lydia feels that tingling feeling in the back of her throat “no, I’m not screaming for you?” That’s when the ambulance showed up.

How is he? Lydia sled scared “he is ok” melissa responded strangely. Melissa was a doctor she could handle hurt people. But when she saw stiles she couldn’t take it. He was a son to her Scott’s brother.. then she turned nervously to Lydia. “has anyone called Scott” Allison let’s out a tear sobbing “I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t tell him I’m sorry” she lets out a scared sigh grabbing the phone. 

“Scott?” “Hey Mum is somthing wrong?” “Yes, I uh need you to come to the hospital” “what’s wrong are you hurt?” No.. it’s uh stiles” melissa finally allows a tear roll down her right cheek. “ w-what happened..mom?” “Scott he got shot twice in the chest and i don’t know if we can keep him alive because we have lost him 3 times already” “I’m on my way”.

Lydia stood up angered at melissa for telling her he was fine when he was still dying. “Liar” “Lydia.. I..” “YOUR A LIAR YOU TOLD ME HE WAS FINE, PLEASE SAVE HIM PLEASE” she said it as if she was pleading for her own life. then she fell to her knees and it all went black.


End file.
